Ororo Munroe
Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, is a mutant who has the ability to manipulate the weather. Originally just an orphaned pick pocket in Cairo, Egypt, she was discovered by En Sabah Nur in 1983. Her power was enhanced and she became one of his followers. However, she turned against En Sabah Nur and helped defeat him. She then joined the X-Men, under the tutelage of Raven Darkholme and Hank McCoy. History ''X-Men: First Class Ororo was seen writing in a diary through Cerebro by Charles Xavier. Original Timeline X-Men Origins: Wolverine When Stryker's team are interrogating people in Africa while searching for adamantium. A young white-haired child is seen watching the interrogations while a storm begins to brew. X-Men While Ororo was growing up she became a member of the X-Men. She became one of the teachers as Xavier's Institute. Storm and Cyclops came to Wolverine and Rogue's rescue when Sabretooth attacked, leaving Wolverine for dead, and attempting to capture Rogue. Cyclops puts his hand on his visor, and shoots a powerful optic blast at Sabretooth, knocking the feral mutant back. He then uses his beams to release Rogue who had become trapped inside Wolverine's caravan. Cyclops and Storm then grab Rogue and Wolverine run away seconds before the truck explodes, and bring the latter pair back to Xavier's school. After Logan escaped the infirmary, and entered a class Professor X was teaching, his rescuers enter. Xavier introduces them as Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm, and Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops. Xavier tells him that they saved his life, and just then, Jean enters. Xavier introduces her as well, and then tells Logan that he is in his school for Gifted Youngsters – mutants, and that he is safe there from Magneto. Logan asks, "What’s a Magneto?", and Xavier answers that Magneto is a very powerful mutant, and that the mutant who attacked him is an associate of Magneto's called Sabretooth. Logan thinks the whole thing is ridiculous and starts leaving, roughly telling Scott to get out of his way. Xavier then tells him that he can help him figure out who he is. Telepathically, Xavier says to him that it's been 15 years since Logan lost his memory, showing that his telepathy can help Logan remember his past. Intrigued, Logan asks about what the place was. After Jean ran some tests on Wolverine, she explains to Professor X, Cyclops and Storm her findings about Wolverine – a supposedly indestructible metal called adamantium is fused to his entire skeleton. Ororo asks how could he have survived a procedure like that, and Jean explains that his mutation is a healing factor, which also makes his age impossible to determine – he could very well be older than the professor. Xavier asks who did this to him, and she says that he doesn't know, nor does he remember anything that happened before it. Xavier muses that it must have been experimentation on mutants. Cyclops asks him what he thinks Magneto wants with him, and Xavier says that he's not entirely sure that it's him Magneto wants. Sometime later, after Wolverine accidentally stabbed Rogue through the chest, and hysterically called out for help, she used her powers to absorb his healing factor. Ororo, Jean, Scott and some kids enter just in time to see her wounds heal and Logan pass out. Jean and Scott rush to help Logan, and Rogue starts apologizing and saying that it was an accident. She leaves the room, and the other children step away from her panickedly. They look at her with apprehension, though Iceman just looks concerned. The next morning, Logan and Ororo walk into the lab, and Logan asks where Rogue is. Xavier, after a short mind scan, says that she is gone. A few minutes later, Xavier, Scott, Jean, Ororo and Logan enter a secured room and Xavier welcomes Logan to Cerebro. Cerebro is a big round room, with a bridge leading to the machine. Xavier explains that Cerebro amplifies his powers, allowing him to track mutants through large distances. That is how he intends to find Rogue. Logan asks why he just does not use it to find Magneto, and Xavier tells him that Magneto somehow found a way to shield himself from the machine. Logan asks how would he know how to do that, and Xavier says that he helped him build it. Then, he puts the Cerebro helmet on his head and, after the others exit, starts the search. Outside, Logan asks Jean if she ever used Cerebro, and she answers she has not, because it takes a certain degree of control and for someone like her it is dangerous. Inside, Xavier manages to locate Rogue at the train station after a short search. Logan starts leaving to find her but Xavier stops him, saying that if he will leave the mansion Magneto will capture him. Instead, he sends Cyclops and Storm to find her. In the garage, Scott and Ororo prepare to leave, when Scott notices that his motorcycle is missing. Storm and Cyclops arrive at the train station. Storm goes to check with the ticket agent as Scott looks around. Storm gives the ticket agent a description of Rogue, but before he can tell her if he saw her Sabretooth shows up, scaring everyone, grabs her throat, lifts her and growls. Cyclops rushes to help her, but Toad, who is clinging to the wall, sends out his long tongue and removes his visor, making him shoot a powerful optic blast at the ceiling, breaking a hole through it. Everybody run hysterically as Scott shuts his eyes and Ororo almost loses consciousness. Her eyes start glowing white, and a lightning comes through the ceiling and hits Sabretooth, sending him flying through the opposite wall. Back at the mansion, after lashing out at Xavier for making a terrible mistake, Logan leaves angrily to find Rogue alone, but Storm tries to convince him to help them and fight with them. He declines, saying he does not want to help a world that hates him. He then says that Magneto's right – there is a war coming – and asks her if she is sure, she is on the right side. She answers that at least she has chosen a side. He opens the door to leave, and finds Senator Kelly standing in the other side, looking for Dr. Jean Grey. Later in the medical lab, Ororo is with Kelly. He asks her not to leave him, as he does not want to be alone. His body is dripping with water. He asks her if she hates normal people, and she answers that sometimes she does. He asks why, and she answers that she is afraid of them. He tells her that she has got one less person to afraid off, and then his body starts to shake violently and swallow. He turns into water, and is spilled all over the room. Horrified, Storm runs out. She enters Xavier's study just in time to break an argument between Scott and Logan and informs them that Senator Kelly is dead. Xavier tells them that he will go find Rogue, and orders the men to settle it. Cyclops, Jean, Storm and Wolverine discuss their battle plans. They understand Magneto's plan now completely, and they know Magneto is not aware of the fact that his machine kills. They know that if he will give Rogue enough power, he'll kill everybody in New York City. They plan to land on Liberty Island and spoil his plans. Logan asks what about harbor patrol, and Scott answers that if they have anything that can find their jet, they deserve to catch them. Scott asks Logan if he's okay to follow orders, Logan jokes it off at first but agrees, Scott's first order is to put on one of Scott's old uniforms, they join the others and board the X-Jet. Wolverine makes an insulting comment on the black leather uniforms, wondering how they actually go outside in them, Cyclops had a witty retort wondering if he'd prefer yellow spandex. They leave in the Blackbird, as the students watch in awe. Scott flies the jet, and when they reach the bridge, they land on the water, with Storm creating fog as cover. The Blackbird lands and the X-Men get out. They look up, and see the machine on top of the torch. As they pass through the metal detector, it beeps on Logan, but he pops in claws in it. Cyclops turns towards him with an annoyed expression, and Wolverine sheaths the two outer claws, essentially flipping him off. Cyclops smiles and Jean rolls her eyes. They start walking carefully in the hall, but Toad and Mystique are already waiting for them, hidden. Logan's senses pick on them, and he tells the others that there is someone there, but he does not know where, and says "keep your eye open" as a joke on Scott's expense. Out of nowhere, another Wolverine shows up and starts battling Logan, and the others aren't sure anymore who's real and who's Mystique. They both pop their claws and start slicing the place, as Toad hops on the other three and throws all of them to the floor. With his deadly speed, strong legs and long tongue he succeeds to knock back Cyclops and Storm as they are not ready, and tries leaping at Jean, but she stops him in mid-air with her telekinesis. He throws slime at her from his mouth and she loses her telekinetic grip on him, just as Storm gets up. They duel with him having the upper hand, and the fight goes into another room. Storm finally gets up and starts using her intense wind to blow away Toad, with lightning in the background, as he yells at her "Don't you people ever die?" She blows him straight through the windows, her eyes glowing with fury, and he holds to the statue with his tongue. She walks up to him, saying "Do you know what happens to a toad when it's strike by a lightning? Same thing that happens to anything else". She then sends a lightning bolt directly at him. Toad is electrocuted, losing his tongue grip, and flies away into the sea. Afterwards, Storm shows up upstairs, and the rest of the X-Men follow her up. They see the torch, and suddenly Wolverine tells them all to get out of there. Cyclops asks what the problem is, and Logan says that he cannot move. He floats in the air, and gets pinned to the wall. Metal pieces fly and hook the others to the walls, too, despite Cyclops' attempts to blast them. Cyclops is hooked in a way that his visor is directed at Jean's head, preventing him from shooting. Magneto floats down and aims Wolverine's hands to his chest, preventing him from popping his claws. Sabretooth joins them and removes Cyclops' visor, forcing him to close his eyes. Cyclops orders Storm to fry him, but Magneto reminds him that it's not a good idea to send a bolted lightning into a huge conductive. Magneto tries contacting Mystique, but she does not respond. Jean, trying to convince Magneto out of his plan, tells him that she has seen Senator Kelly. Magneto is pleased that the senator survived the fall and the swim to shore, as it means his machine works. Jean tells him that he is dead, and Storm says that she saw him die, as the people at the summit will die. He asks her if she is sure she saw what she thinks she saw. Magneto explains his motives to the X-Men, and then they hear Rogue crying for help. Wolverine tells him that if he was really so righteous, it would have been him in the machine. Magneto just flies up to the machine, as Rogue continues to scream for help. Sabretooth approaches Storm saying, "You owe me a scream, while Logan uses all his might to release himself with the claws, seemingly hurting himself, and Jean yells his name in worry. Sabretooth approaches his body, and just then, Logan leaps at his and pops his claws in his stomach. Sabretooth seems to share Wolverine's healing factor, though, and they start battling on the statue's head. After Sabretooth is blasted out of the Statue of Liberty by one of Cyclops' optic blasts, Wolverine releases the others. He asks Cyclops if he can blast the machine, but Scott says that that will kill her. Cyclops asks Storm if she can lift him up, but she says she cannot control it like that – he could fly right over the top. Logan tells her to fly him – if he will not make it, at least Cyclops could still blast it. Cyclops agrees and orders Jean to try to steady Logan with her telekinesis. With combined efforts, Jean and Storm manage to direct Logan to the top of the machine. The energy field starts spreading, and Wolverine jumps inside. He tries to slash Rogue's chains, but Magneto stops him with his power. Cyclops puts his hand to his visor, but Jean asks him to wait. Cyclops sees a chance and decides to take, managing to blast Magneto. Free to move, Wolverine slashes the machine, stopping the field before it mutates anyone. In the aftermath, after the X-Men rescue Rogue, they watch a news report shows Senator Kelly withdrawing the Mutant Registration Law. X2: X-Men United A year later Storm was at the museum with the children for a field trip when she along with Jean, Scott, and Charles witnessed a news report on attack on the White House. Later in Xavier's study at the Institute, the X-Men are discussing the attack on the Whitehouse. Cyclops thinks Magneto is behind it, but Jean and the Professor disagree, thinking he won't be able to organize something like this from prison, not to mention it will only hurt his goals. Storm says the government will probably react by reintroducing the Mutant Registration Act, but Xavier fears it could be much worse – they could declare a state of emergency, placing every mutant in the country under arrest. Jean raises the question of the attacker, and the Professor says they have to get to him before the authorities. He's been trying to track him using Cerebro, but his movements are too sporadic. He tells them that when he has the exact location of this mutant, he wants Jean and Storm to pick him up. When Logan returned to the X-Mansion, Ororo comes down the stairs and welcomes Logan home, saying that he came just in time – they need a babysitter. Jean comes down after her and greets Logan, Storm leaves to get the jet ready for Boston. Soon, Storm and Jean take off on the jet, and Xavier tells them exactly where the mutant is and to bring him to the mansion, wishing them luck. That night at an abandoned church in Boston, filled with pigeons, Jean and Storm arrive. They hear the mutant above them speaking in German, but every few seconds the voice's source shifts. Jean understands that he's a teleporter – that's why the Professor had trouble locking on him. They tell him that they're not there to hurt him, they just want to talk. He still will not come down, so they decide to bring him down. Storm's eyes begin to go white, and a lightning bolt comes down, hitting the wood their query was sitting on. He falls down screaming, but Jean catches him in midair. He begs them not to kill him, as he didn't mean to harm anyone. They ask for his name, and he answers that it's Kurt Wagner. Later, as Jean tends to his gun wound, he tells them about what happened. He says that he could see it all happening, but he couldn't stop himself – it was like a bad dream. He doesn't remember what happened before the attack – just being at the church. Storm asks Jean to read his mind, but she says she'd rather get him back to the Professor. Storm then asks Kurt about the markings and carvings on his body. He says he did it himself. He then turns over, and shows them a hole on his back. The mutants then discover that Kurt was under the influence of mind control. In the jet, Storm tries contacting the others, with no success. Jean offers to replace her so she can take a break. Ororo accepts and goes to the back, where Kurt is praying in German. She sits next to him and asks what the carvings on his body are. He answers that they're angelic symbols. She says that they're beautiful and asks how many he has. He answers that he has one for every sin, so quite a few. He asks if she and Ms. Grey are school teachers. She says yes – at a school for people like them, where they can be safe. He asks what do they need to be safe from. She seems confused he even has to ask, but answers, everyone else. He tells her that outside of the circus, most people were afraid of him, but he didn't hate them – he pitied them, because most people never know beyond what they see with their own two eyes. She tells him that she gave up on pity a long time ago, and he answers that someone so beautiful should not be so angry. She replies that sometimes anger can help one survive, and he says that so can faith. Jean interrupts them, saying that she found an active communicator. At the Drakes', Scott's communicator beeps. Logan picks it up on the porch. Logan tells Jean that no one's left in the Institute – soldiers came. Storm asks what about the children and Logan answers that some of them escaped, but he's not sure about the rest. Jean tells him that they haven't been able to reach the Professor or Scott either. He tells them that he's in Boston with Bobby Drake's family and the women head there. He tells them to make it fast and hangs up. Soon after, the jet lands in the yard of the Drake residence, and the mutants walk to it as none of the officers dares to hit them. On the jet, the four mutants sit down. While on the Jet, Storm detects two signals approaching fast. two small military jets are tailing them and order them to descend in 10 seconds and when Storm doesn’t comply, they prepare to fire. Storm tries to maneuver and get away, and then her eyes begin to glow white. The sky turn dark and small tornadoes appear in the air. It works with one of the jet and it drops, but the other one manages to fire two torpedoes before the pilot jumps with his parachute. Storm stops her power, but then spots the torpedoes. This time it's Jean's eyes' turn to glow orange, and she gets one of the missiles off track with her telekinesis. She can't get the other one in time, though, and it hits them, blowing a hole in the jet as they begin to lose altitude. Rogue, who isn't wearing her seat belt, screams as she is sucked through the hole and falls in the air. Bobby and Logan scream after her, but it's Kurt who saves the day, teleporting next to her, grabbing her and teleporting her back inside. Still, the jet is falling rapidly, until suddenly the hole closes by itself and the jet stops in mid-air, meters from the ground. Having been saved by Magneto with Mystique by his side. That night, the mutants have set up a camp with a fire. By the fire, Magneto tells the X-Men that their foe is Colonel William Stryker and he invaded their mansion for one purpose – he wanted Cerebro, or enough of it to build one of his own. Jean says that it doesn't make any sense because he'll need the professor to operate it, and Magneto says that that's probably the only reason his old friend is still alive. Jean and Storm get worried, realizing the disaster potential, and Wolverine asks what they're so worried of. Magneto explains to him that when Cerebro is working, Charles's mind is connected to every living person on the planet – if he was forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group, mutants for example, he could kill them all. Storm asks how Stryker knows where to find Cerebro in the first place and Magneto answers that he told him – Stryker has strong means of persuasion, even against a mutant as strong as Xavier. Jean wants to know more about Stryker, and Magneto says that he's a military scientist who spent his whole life trying to solve "the mutant problem", and says that Wolverine has a more intimate perspective, as his adamantium skeleton was created by Stryker. Wolverine doesn't understand why the professor didn't tell him, and Magneto says that Xavier though he was smart enough to discover it on his own – he gives him more credit than he deserves. Storm asks what he needs them for, and Magneto says that Mystique has discovered plans of a base Stryker has been operating from over a decade and that's where he's building the second Cerebro, but they don't know where this base is, and he believes one of them might know. Wolverine tells him that the professor already tried, but Magneto says that he wasn't talking about him. He looks up to see Nightcrawler sitting on a branch above them. A few minutes later, Jean scans Kurt's mind and sees horrible sights, very similar to the ones seen in Wolverine's mind, including an operation. After she finishes, she says that Stryker is at Alkali Lake. The following morning, they all fly to Alkali Lake.While on their way the X-Men begin planning the operation using a holographic topographic map of the base. They see that Stryker can easily flood the spillway if they go inside. Storm asks Nightcrawler if he can teleport them in, but he says he has to see where he's teleporting, otherwise, he might end up in a dangerous position. Wolverine offers to go, saying that he thinks Stryker wants him alive. Magneto says that whoever enters has to know how to operate the place, and looks at Mystique. After a successful infiltration, in the Control Room, Mystique watches as the doors explode. It's not the soldiers, though, but the mutants, and they enter. She shows them a map of the base, with a large round room – Cerebro. Storm asks if she can shut it down from there, but she can not. Magneto says that he and Mystique will go then, but Jean says that not without her. Storm notices the captured children on a screen, and asks Nightcrawler to come with her to rescue them. Logan, apart from the others, sees Stryker on a screen. He hears the other planning to part – Storm and Nightcrawler will get the kids, Jean, Magneto and Mystique will go to shut down Cerebro. Storm notices that Logan's gone. In another hallway, Storm and Nightcrawler find the grate above the children's prison cell. Storm looks down and sees Jubilee and Artie calling to her to help them out. Kurt teleports down inside and the six kids are all very scared by his looks and sudden appearance, and back away. After Dark Cerebro is activated, Storm, Nightcrawler, and the six captive kids also fall. Fortunately Magneto manages to break through and stop Jason just in time. Recovering Storm and Nightcrawler soon realize that Magneto and Mystique have reprogrammed Dark Cerebro and Jason’s command: to call all humans instead of Mutants. Needing to get in the room fast to stop Jason, Storm ask Nightcralwer to teleport them in despite Kurt not being able to see and thus risking the chance they could end up in a Letha situation but Ororo assures Kurt she has faith in him. Kurt manages to get them in and Ororo uses her powers to freeze Jason to the point that he releases his grip on Charles. However the dam at Alkali Lake is beginning to break and Storm, Kurt, and the kids begin to quickly make their way out where they meet up with the others. However they find the helicopter missing (it having been taken away by Magneto and Mystique). Fortunately Rogue flies in with the X-Jet but they are unable to lift off as the wheels are stuck in the snow. Jean then leaves the jet and telekinetically closes the door, keeping Scott and the others inside, and activates the jet. Scott yells at Ororo not to take off, but Jean does it for her. Using her powers Jean manages to keep the water from drowning the jet and to free the jet's leg from the snow. As her last words of goodbye, Jean uses her telepathy to speak through Xavier's mouth, saying she knows what she's doing – this is the only way. Scott begs her not to do this, and she says goodbye. She releases her telekinetic grip, letting the water to drown her freely, Storm and the others are devastated by her loss and grieve while Scott falls crying on Logan to the size of the tragedy everybody else is overwhelmed, their throats choking with sorrow. The jet's flying above what is now a large sea whilst Kurt prays. Later at the White House Storm with the others confront the President before he can give his address to the people as Charles reveal Strykers machinations and warns him that humans and Mutants must find a way to coexist or they will end up destroying each other in a war. X-Men: The Last Stand Storm and the other X-Men are in the Danger Room practicing to defend themselves from a Sentinels. Storm then leads the team to safety. Wolverine finishes the Danger Room session by cutting the Sentinel's head off. She angrily tells Wolverine that he can't just change the rules and states that it was a defence exercise. Out on the balcony, Storm stands in the wind, staring at the rain clouds. Xavier shows up behind her and reminds her that the forecast was for sunny skies. Storm apologizes, and her eyes begin to glow. Within a few seconds, the clouds scatter and the sun comes out. The professor wheels closer to her and says he doesn't have to be psychic to know that something's bothering her. Storm and Professor X walk into a room and Storm sees her friend Beast. She and Beast compliment on each others hair. Then Beast and Professor X start talking to each other while Wolverine comes in and meets Beast. Storm interrupts and says Magneto will definitely come to get Mystique, but Beast says Magneto's not the problem – at least not the most pressing one. He tells the X-Men that a major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant antibody – a way to suppress the mutant X-gene, permanently. They're calling it a "cure". For a moment, everybody is quiet, taking in the news, until Storm breaks the silence, saying that's ridiculous – they can't "cure" being a mutant – since when have they become a disease? Xavier stops her, sensing that they're announcing it now. Storm asks who would want this cure? Rogue walks in abruptly and interrupts their argument, asking if it's true that they can cure them. Xavier admits it appears to be true, but Storm refuses to accept it. Charles then senses Cyclops' distress. Telepathically, Scott's name is heard all over the school. Clearly, something is horribly wrong. Wolverine and Storm run through the halls hysterically to Xavier's office, not knowing what the hell happened. They burst open his door and ask if he's okay, and he tells them to get to Alkali Lake. Back in Alkali Lake a short while later, the X-Jet descends into the heavy fog and lands. Wolverine and Storm step out carefully and start walking around, though none of them really wants to be there. Logan says he can't see a damn thing, but Ororo says she can take care of that. Her eyes begin to glow white, and the thick fog fades away. In front of their amazed eyes, Ororo's scream catches his attention and he rushes to her. He finds Storm sitting on the ground, near Jean Grey's still alive body! They go back to the mansion and explain. Outside of the Grey residence, a car stops. Out of it step the three X-Men, and Xavier tells Logan and Ororo to wait for him outside. Outside, the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants watch as the white gate shuts itself close. Logan says he's going in, but Ororo stops him, reminding him the professor told them to wait outside. Hearing the noise from outside, Logan decides that's it and pops his claws, ready to fight his way in through the Brotherhood. Juggernaut responds by putting his helmet on, and the two of them start running straight at each other. Storm uses her wind powers to fly up to the sky, also preparing to battle. Soon the house explodes by Dark Phoenix and the fight is over. Jean leaves with Magneto while Storm and Wolverine come and see Professor X is dead. The day after in Xavier's mansion, the wheelchair is resting in Xavier's study, orphaned of its owner. Outside on the front yard, Ororo Munroe is eulogizing Charles Xavier in a memorial service in front of all his students: "We live in an age of darkness," she says, "a world full of fear, hate and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born into a world divided, a world he tried to heal – a mission he never saw accomplished. It seems the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled." In the crowd sat many students and friends of Xavier's. Logan isn't sitting with them, as he is standing and listening from afar, a loner as always. Rogue looks at him, as Ororo continues her eulogy. Logan walks away. All other people present stand up, and Rogue walks to his memorial and puts a flower on it. Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Iceman and Shadowcat gather to decide about the school's future. Beast thinks Professor X started this school and perhaps it's best that it ends with him. He tells Bobby they'll have to tell all the students they'll have to go home, but Bobby says most of them have no home to go to. He thinks they should fight for this school. Before anyone can respond, Angel then comes in. He apologizes for coming at a bad time, but he was told this is a safe place for mutants. Beast sadly tells him it was, but Ororo corrects him that it's still is. She tells Hank to tell all the students the school stays open, much to Iceman's delight. Meanwhile back in the school, Wolverine runs in after his encounter with Magneto and calls for Storm hysterically. He finds her, and she asks him what he's doing back there. He tells her he needs help – he found Jean with Magneto, and they're on the move – and he knows where they're going. Beast joins them, asking Logan if he really saw Magneto. Logan tells them he has, and they must go now, before the Brotherhood attacks Alcatraz. Hank reminds him that the government's got troops stationed out there, but Wolverine doesn't think it's enough to stop Magneto. As they walk hurriedly to get set, Angel overhears them, realizing his father's in danger. Storm flies to the air close to the building, and Callisto sees this as an opportunity to continue their battle from earlier. Smiling, she speeds to the roof of the building and jumps at Storm, taking her back down to the ground. Callisto is doing well with repeating fast hit-and-run attacks on Storm, hitting her again and again before she can recover. Still, Storm eventually manages to lay a blow on Callisto, taking her down. Storm manages to toss Callisto forcefully at what used to be Alcatraz's electric fence, and then uses the lighting power to electrocute her to death. Magneto uses his powers to lift a car from the bridge behind them and throw it at the battle scene, with Pyro torching it along the way. The flaming car lands and explodes, and everyone runs away. Wolverine yells to the X-Men to take cover, as Magneto continues on to a second attempt with another torched car. He keeps on going with more and more cars, each time Pyro torching the cars halfway before they explode. Storm finds cover behind a column, but is almost hit. She continues on to a better cover along with Wolverine and the others. Near them, they see one of the cure guns. Looking at the apocalyptic view around them – the place in ruins, cars exploding all around them – the X-Men must make a decision. Wolverine reminds Storm of what she told him in the Danger Room session earlier – they work as a team. She, in turn, reminds him of what he answered – best defense is a good offense. Wolverine tells Storm he'll need some cover for his next move, and she understands perfectly, using her powers to create some fog. Jean soon nearly gets shot at by the cure but she holds it with her power before it reaches her. She starts using her power to take everything and everyone out. Beast yells at everyone to get out. Storm runs up to Wolverine, and he tells her he's the only one who can stop Phoenix. He orders her to get everyone to safety and leave and she flies to the sky. Wolverine, Beast and Storm are now left in charge of the X-Men. where she, Beast and Iceman greet everyone as they walk in to the mansion. Storm subsequently took over as head mistress following the apparent death of Charles Xavier. X-Men: Days of Future Past Storm piloted the X-Jet with Charles Xavier, Magneto, and Logan, arriving at a Chinese monastery where Bishop, Sunspot, Iceman, Blink, and Warpath were awaiting. She was greeted by Bobby and they all decided to send Logan back in time as his mind can heal while other minds would be destroyed. Storm and the X-Men waited outside, preparing to alarm the group if any Sentinels were to interfere with the process. When an entire fleet of Sentinels approached, Storm generated a snowstorm which sent the ships into disarray, taking down several ships and Sentinels. She also powered Bishop who fired onto the oncoming Sentinels. Magneto then lifted the X-Jet and sent it flying towards the Sentinels and Storm sent a bolt of lightning at it's fuel cell which destroyed most of them. When she turned her back on the scene for just a split second, a surviving Sentinel suddenly leaped over the wall, impaling her with a blade and killing her instantly. The Sentinel then threw her lifeless body over the edge and into the ocean. New Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse Growing up as a pickpocket in Cairo, Ororo began to idolize Mystique, following the mutant's heroism in Washington D.C. One day, while using her abilities to score a wallet, Ororo was chased down by the man she had robbed before getting surrounded by many individuals. Just as things were about to get heated, Apocalypse arrived and killed the men. Thankful for being saved, Ororo brought the being to her home, where he learned of what had happened in the past few centuries by skimming through a nearby television. Believing that humanity had lost its way, Apocalypse decided to "save" the world and imbued Ororo with great power, causing her hair to turn white in the process. Ororo then accompanied Apocalypse to various locations where he recruited Psylocke, Angel, and Magneto to his cause. The group later abducted Xavier from the X-Mansion. Later, after seizing control of Cairo, Apocalypse ordered his subordinates to protect him while he attempted to transfer his consciousness into a captive Xavier. As they confronted a group of mutants led by Mystique, Ororo got in a fight with Cyclops. Over the course of the battle, she witnessed Apocalypse's disregard for Angel's death and subsequent brutal assault on Mystique and Quicksilver, causing her to attack her former leader. With the help of Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Magneto, Ororo destroys Apocalypse. As the X-Mansion is repaired (following its destruction when Xavier had been captured), Ororo talks to Quicksilver about his father, Magneto. After receiving a new uniform, Storm joined the new team of X-Men in the Danger Room for training. X-Men: Dark Phoenix ''To be added ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Storm was one of the many X-Men to greet Logan after he returned from 1973. Character traits Ororo Munroe is a strong powerful and brave woman. One of the most powerful members of the X-Men her power is only matched by her compassion as shown of her treatment of the students and her interactions with Nightcrawler. In the alternate timeline as a teenager in 1983 Storm still posses the same maternal qualties as shown by her helping and caring for the fellow orphans in Egypt. She also idolized Mystique similar to how she idolized Xavier. So much to the point that seeing her hero nearly killed by Apocalypse caused her to betray her former master and see him for the ruthless monster that he was. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Storm is one of the world's most powerful mutants and has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to control the weather. **'Atmogenesis:' After Apocalypse "upgraded" her powers; Storm can now generate, create and project all aspects of the weather. **'Atmokinesis:' Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She has been able to control both earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can control the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level) generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. As an extension of her abilities, she can manifest lethal electric bolts from her fingers. **'Electrogenesis:' Storm can generate, create and project electricity from both her hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Storm can manipulate electricity. **'Air Generation:' Storm can generate and create air. **'Aerokinesis:' Storm can manipulate air. **'Teleportation:' Due to her power to control the weather, particularly electricity; Storm is capable of teleportating through lightning. **'Flight:' Due to her power to control the weather, particularly air; Storm is able to fly. Abilities *'Expert Pilot:' Storm is capable of flying the X-Jet. Relationships Original Timeline *Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor. *Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend and teammate. *Jean Grey/Phoenix - Friend and teammate, turned unwilling enemy. *Logan/Wolverine - Friend and teammate. *Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend and teammate. *Rogue - Student and teammate. *Bobby Drake/Iceman - Student and teammate. *Colossus - Student and teammate. *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Student and teammate. *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Ally and friend. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Enemy. *Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Enemy. *Victor Creed/Sabretooth - Enemy. *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad - Enemy. *John Allerdyce/Pyro - Student turned enemy. *William Stryker - Enemy. *Team X - Enemies. *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike - Enemy. *Callisto - Enemy. *Cain Marko/Juggernaut - Enemy. New Timeline *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse - Master turned enemy; deceased. *Betsy Braddock/Psylocke - Ally. *Warren Worthington III/Angel - Ally; deceased. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Ally. *Hank McCoy/Beast - Enemy turned teacher, friend and teammate. *Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Teacher, friend, teammate and idol. *Scott Summers/Cyclops - Enemy turned classmate, friend and teammate. *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Enemy turned classmate, friend and teammate. *Jean Grey/Phoenix - Enemy turned classmate, friend and teammate. *Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Enemy turned classmate, friend and teammate. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (8 films) **X-Men: First Class'' - Elizabeth Wright **Original timeline (6 films) ***''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - April Elleston-Enahoro ***''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Halle Berry ***''X2: X-Men United'' - Halle Berry ***''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Halle Berry ***''The Wolverine'' - Halle Berry (photograph) ***''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Halle Berry **New Timeline (4 films) ***''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Alexandra Shipp ***''X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' - Alexandra Shipp ***''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Halle Berry ***''Deadpool 2'' - Alexandra Shipp Behind the Scenes *Storm was portrayed with an African accent in only X-Men. Berry used her normal voice in X2, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Alexandra Snipp will use a Kenyan accent in X-Men: Apocalypse. Trivia *Storm was supposed to appear in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, but she only made it in to the trailer. it is presumed she would have been in the scene where Team X invades the African village in search of the adamantium meteorite. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' Storm-First Class.JPG|Elizabeth Wright as Ororo seen in Cerebro by Charles Xavier in X-Men: First Class (2011). 'Original Timeline' ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' XMenOriginsWolverine_Storm-thumb-500x254-13286.jpg|April Elleston-Enahoro as young Ororo in the trailer for X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Her scene was cut from the final film. ''X-Men'' Stormx1.jpg|Storm using her powers. Tumblr_lkyrnipMI51qc6rhqo1_400.jpg Promotion and Concept art Storm1.jpg|Promotional Image. X-Men Storm-1.jpg|Promotional Image. X-Men Storm-2.jpg|Promotional Image. X-Men Storm-3.jpg|Promotional Image. 0DWBAAd.jpg|Concept art for Storm in X-Men. ''X2: X-Men United'' Stormx2.jpg|Piloting the X-Jet in X2 (2003). Storm and Nightcrawler.jpeg Jean Grey, Storm, Logan, Rogue, and Bobby.jpg Storm, Rogue, Iceman, and Logan.jpg Storm, Logan, and Rogue.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Stormx3.jpg Promotion and Poster Storm.png Storm x3.jpg|Promotional Image. ''The Wolverine'' Stormwolverine.jpg|Storm's photo in The Wolverine. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' DoFP Future Storm 01.jpg DoFP Future Storm.jpg stormoffuturepast2.jpg 10371604 792514320779026 1151774337167900694 n.jpg 10304357 792514287445696 5055521094828927748 n.jpg 1012582 792514037445721 4807111521120962739 n.jpg 10308229 792514034112388 3071202221612890946 n.jpg 10390962 792514117445713 5548063008167139544 n.jpg Promotion, Poster, and Concept art Storm - Future.jpg Storm 01.png|Promotional Image. Empire Future Storm.jpg|Future Storm on the cover of Empire. stormoffuturepast.jpg|Halle Berry as Storm on the set of X-Men: Days of Future Past. Storm_Xmen-dOFP.jpg Storm-Beast-XMENDOFP.jpg FPXWAiV.jpg|Concept art for Storm in X-Men: Days of Future Past. 'New Timeline' ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' Storm X-Men Apocalypse.jpg Alexandra-Shipp-Storm-in-X-Men-Apocalypse.jpg Storm Apocalypse Psylocke.jpg Storm Apocalypse Psylocke.png Psylocke Storm.jpg Alexandra-Shipp-as-Storm-in-X-Men-Apocalypse.jpg Alexandra-Shipp-in-X-Men-Apocalypse.jpg Concept Art and Filming CYXbrFSWMAArz-b.jpg X-Men - Apocalypse - Storm - Concept Art - September 6 2016.jpg|Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Storm }} Category:X-Men characters Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:African-Americans Category:X-Men members Category:Teachers Category:Pilots Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenage Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Weather Generation Category:Characters with Weather Manipulation Category:Characters with Electricity Generation‎ Category:Characters with Electricity Manipulation‎ Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Revived Category:Earth-10005 Deceased